


A Night Out

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Wheeljack wants to see Bluestreak's band.





	A Night Out

“Hey, Ratch, I’m heading over to Jazz’s after work tonight. You wanna come?”

Ratchet looked up from the pile of forms sitting on his desk with a frown. “Jazz’s? I thought you hated Jazz’s.”

“I hate the strobing lights at Jazz’s. It’s too much like…” Wheeljack waved a hand. “You know. My therapist says I’m doing pretty well about that now, but I don’t like to tempt fate. It’s just that Blue’s band is playing over there tonight and I promised I’d come see him when he was in town next.”

“I didn’t know his tour was coming through New Iacon.” The hospital administrator--and that had been a “promotion” he had fought tooth and nail--pulled up his calendar. “What time’s the show? I’m in a meeting til seven.”

“Starts at eight. Meet you there?”

“Yeah. I’ll even call ahead and set up a reservation. Gives me an excuse to take a break from all this paperwork.”

“Great!” Wheeljack’s headfins lit up a cheerful yellow. “I gotta get over to the lab, so I appreciate it.”

“Anytime, Jackie.” Ratchet stood up and stretched before stepping around the desk to follow his old friend out the door. “I’ll walk you to the lift, and you can tell me about that new generator you’ve been working on with that former Decepticon, what’s his name?”

“Brainstorm?” Wheeljack’s headfins flickered to blue and back to their usual white. “His methods are a little outside the box, but I think we’re really onto a solid, self-sustaining energy source that can power places like the hospital and things like spacecraft.”

“Yeah?” Ratchet smiled at the other mech’s obvious excitement. “Tell me more.”

As they walked, he quietly opened a comm line to Jazz and asked him to tone down the evening’s light show for Jackie’s sake. The engineer would make a thousand sacrifices for Bluestreak, but Ratchet wanted to be certain that a PTSD flare up was not one of them.

Jazz sent back an affirmative, and Ratchet focused back on his friend and a lot of science he barely understood. Tonight they would have a good time.


End file.
